마를레네 디트리히
| 출생지 = 쇤네베르크 | 사망일 = | 사망지 = 파리 | 국적 = | 본명 = | 다른이름 = | 직업 = 배우, 가수 | 활동기간 = 1919–84 | 종교 = | 부모 = | 형제자매 = | 배우자 = 루돌프 시버(1923–76) | 자녀 = | 소속사 = | 수상 = | 웹사이트 = }} 마를레네 디트리히( , IPA: ˈdiːtrɪç; (1901년 12월 27일 – 1992년 5월 6일)는 독일에서 태어난 미국의 영화 배우, 가수이자 엔터테이너이다. 그는 독일 출신으로는 처음으로 할리우드에서 성공한 배우였다. 베를린에서 출생하여 캬바레의 가수, 합창단원과 영화의 엑스트라를 거쳐, 1920년대 베를린에서 유성영화 초기의 작품 《슬픔의 천사》로 각광을 받아, 스탠버그 감독을 따라 미국으로 갔다. 1930년대에는 할리우드에서 《모로코》, 《간첩 X27》 등으로 배우로서 명성을 떨쳤으며, 제2차 세계대전에는 전선에서 공연하는 공연자로 활동하였다. 1950년대에서 70년대까지는 국제 무대에서 활동하였다. 히트 작품으로 〈릴리 마를렌〉 등 다수가 있다.'디트리히 - 파퓰러 가수', 《글로벌 세계 대백과》 그는 그 자신을 끊임없이 새로 개발하여 마침내는 20세기의 엔터테인먼트 아이콘이 되었다. 미국 영화 연구소는 디트리히를 역대 여자 영화 스타 9위로 선정한 바 있다. 유년기 디트리히는 1901년 독일 베를린에서 경찰이었던 아버지 루이스 에리히 오토 디트리히와 어머니 빌헤르미나 엘리자베스 조세핀 사이의 둘째 딸로 태어났다. 아버지는 1907년 사망하였고 Bach, Steven. "Marlene Dietrich: Life and Legend". University of Minnesota Press, 2011, p. 19, 어머니는 아버지의 친구였던 에듀아르드 폰 로쉬와 1916년 결혼하였으나, 로쉬 역시 제1차 세계대전에 참전하여 사망하였다. 로쉬는 빌헤르미나의 딸들을 공식적으로 입양하지는 않았기 때문에 성을 바꾸지는 않았다. 디트리히는 11세가 되던 해 이름을 마를레네로 바꾸었다. Born as Maria Magdalena, not Marie Magdalene, as per Dietrich's biography by her daughter, Maria Riva entitled Marlene Dietrich, ISBN#0-394-58692-1, however Dietrich's bio by Charlotte Chandler, Marlene © 2011, ISBN# 978-1-4391-8835-4, cites "Marie Magdalene" as her birth name, on page 12 디트리히는 1907년부터 1917년까지 아우구스테 빅토리아 여학교에 다녔다. 여학교에 다니는 동안 바이올린을 익혔으며 시를 쓰는데도 관심을 보였다. 디트리히는 바이올린 연주자를 꿈꾸었고, 첫 직업 역시 베를린의 한 극장에서 무성 영화가 상영되는 동안 바이올린을 연주하는 일이었다. 그러나, 디트리히는 4주만에 해고되었다.Bach, Steven (1992). Marlene Dietrich: Life and Legend. Doubleday. ISBN 0-385-42553-8. pp 20-42 초기 경력 thumb|left|180px|31세의 디트리히 디트리히의 첫 무대 경력은 보더빌 형식의 공연을 하던‘귀도 티에셔의 걸 카바레’의 코러스 가수였다. Bach, Steven (1992). Marlene Dietrich: Life and Legend. Doubleday. ISBN 0-385-42553-8. p.44 1922년 디트리히는 연출가 막스 라인하르트가 감독으로 있던 극장의 오디션에서 탈락하였다.Bach, Steven (1992). Marlene Dietrich: Life and Legend. Doubleday. ISBN 0-385-42553-8. p.49 하지만, 코러스 배우로는 발탁되었고, 그 후 별다른 주목을 끌지 않는 작은 역할을 맡아 무대에 오르기도 하였다. 1922년 처음으로 영화에서 대사가 있는 역할을 맡았다.Bach, Steven (1992). Marlene Dietrich: Life and Legend. Doubleday. ISBN 0-385-42553-8. p.491 1922년 디트리히는 영화를 찍으면서 루돌프 시베르를 만나게 되었다. 1923년 둘은 결혼하였다.Bach, Steven. "Marlene Dietrich: Life and Legend". University of Minnesota Press, 2011. Page 62. 1924년 12월 13일 디트리히는 외동딸 마리아 엘리자베스 시베르를 낳았다.Bach, Steven (1992). Marlene Dietrich: Life and Legend. Doubleday. ISBN 0-385-42553-8. p.65 1920년대 동안 디트리히는 연극과 영화를 모두 하였는데, 연극에서는 프랑크 베데킨트가 쓴 《판도라의 상자》, 셰익스피어의 《말괄량이 길들이기》와 《한여름 밤의 꿈》, 조지 버나드 쇼의 《므두셀라로 돌아가다》와 같은 작품을 연기하였다.Bach, Steven (1992). Marlene Dietrich: Life and Legend. Doubleday. ISBN 0-385-42553-8. p.480-488 스타가 되다 thumb|1930년 작품 《모로코》에서 연기 중인 [[게리 쿠퍼와 디트리히]] thumb|1932년 작품 《상하이 특급》의 한 장면 디트리히는 1929년 조지프 폰 스턴버그가 감독한 《슬픈 천사》에서 존경받는 교사때문에 몰락하는 카바레 가수 “롤라”를 연기하여 일약 스타가 되었다.The Blue Angel 《슬픈 천사》는 상업적으로 크게 성공하여 1930년대 까지 여러 언어로 제작되었다. 이 성공으로 디트리히는 [[파라마운트 픽쳐스]와 계약을 하게 되었다. 디트리히는 1930년에서 1935년까지 폰 스턴버그가 감독한 파라마운트 픽쳐스의 영화 여섯 편에 출연하였다. 이 기간 동안 디트리히는 팜 파탈의 이미지를 구축하였다.David Thomson, A Biographical Dictionary of the Cinema. London, Secker and Warburg, 1975, page 587 미국에서 찍은 첫 번째 영화인 《모로코》에서 디트리히는 다시 카바레 가수 역을 하였고, 이 영화로 오스카 상 후보에 올랐다. 디트리히와 폰 스테른베르크는 《모로코》 외에도 마타하리와 같은 스파이를 그린 《불명예》, 《금발의 비너스》, 《상하이 특급》, 《붉은 낙인》, 그리고 《악마는 여자다》에 출연하였다. 훗날 디트리히는 《악마는 여자다》에 출연하였던 자신의 모습이 가장 아름다웠다고 회상하였다. 1936년 독립 영화제작자 데이비드 O. 셀즈닉을 당시로서는 매우 큰 거액이었던 20만 달러를 출연료로 주고 디트리히를 섭외하여 《알라의 정원》을 제작하였다. 1937년에는 잉글랜드의 영화제작사인 알렉산더 코다 프로덕션 역시 출연료 45만 달러를 들여 디트리히가 주인공인 《갑옷 없는 기사》를 제작하였다. 두 영화는 모두 흥행에 성공하였다. 1939년에는 나치가 영화 출연을 제의해 오기도 하였지만 거절하고 파라마운트와 다시 계약을 맺었다. 세계 대전 thumb|left|부상병 앞에서 노래를 부르는 디트리히 제2차 세계 대전이 일어나자 디트리히는 전쟁 채권의 홍보를 하였고Sudendorf, Werner. "Thanks Soldier", marlenedietrich.org, 2000. Retrieved on 2010-02-20 전선 위문 공연에 합류하였다. 디트리히는 이 공로로 전후에 훈장을 수여받았다.CIA.gov (23 October 2008). "A Look Back ... Marlene Dietrich: Singing For A Cause". Retrieved 20 March 2010. 디트리히의 언니 가족들은 전쟁 기간 내내 나치 독일에 있었다. 전쟁이 끝나자 디트리히는 언니를 찾기 위해 나치 장교의 도움을 받았고, 이 때문에 구설수에 오르기도 하였다. "Marlene Dietrich: Her Own Song," documentary, TCM, 2001 쇼 진행자가 되다 thumb|1960년 촬영한 디트리히 1950년부터 1970년대 중반까지 디트리히는 세계에서 가장 큰 카바레 쇼를 진행하였다. 1953년 디트리히는 주당 3만 달러를 받고 라스베가스의 사하라 호텔에 출연하였다. 이시기 디트리히는 피부색과 흡사한 비단으로 만든 "누드 드레스"를 입고 쇼를 진행하였다.Bach, Steven (1992). Marlene Dietrich: Life and Legend. Doubleday. ISBN 0-385-42553-8. pp. 368-369 디트리히의 쇼는 큰 인기를 얻었고, 런던의 나이트클럽 카페 드 파리도 디트리히와 출연 계약을 맺었다.Bach, Steven (1992). Marlene Dietrich: Life and Legend. Doubleday. ISBN 0-385-42553-8. p.371 디트리히는 1960년대 후반부터 연극 무대에도 다시 올랐는데, 브로드웨이에서 1967년과 1968년 두 번에 걸쳐 토니 상을 수상하였다. 1972년 11월 디트리히는 런던에서 영화로 제작되었던 《당신의 사랑을 바래요》를 자기 방식의 브로드웨이 뮤지컬로 각색하여 공연하였다."I Wish You Love Production Schedule". Marlene Dietrich Collection Berlin. Retrieved 11 October 2008. 흥행은 성공적이지 않았지만, 영국의 BBC와 미국의 CBS가 공연을 녹화하여 이듬해인 1973년 1월에 방송하였다. 한편, 1965년 디트리히는 다리에 암이 발병하여 건강이 악화되었다.Bach, Steven (1992). Marlene Dietrich: Life and Legend. Doubleday. ISBN 0-385-42553-8. p.416 진통제와 알콜에 의지하여 고통을 견뎠지만 결국 1974년 다리가 부러지고 말았다. 1973년 디트리히는 클리브 히숀에게 자신이 오직 돈 때문에 쇼를 계속하고 있을 뿐이라고 자조하면서 "이게 매혹적인 거라고 생각해요? 대단한 삶이었고 내 건강을 위한 거였다고 생각하나요? 전혀 안 그래요. 옛날엔 그랬을지 모르죠. 하지만 지금은 아니예요."라고 말하였다.Morley, Sheridan (1978). Marlene Dietrich. Sphere Books. ISBN 0-7221-6163-8. p. 72 만년 thumb|left|150px|디트리히의 묘비, 베를린 디트리히는 1975년 9월 29일 시드니에서 공연을 하던 도중에 다리가 다시 부러지는 사고를 당했고, 그 후로 더 이상 쇼를 진행하지 않았다. 게다가 불행이 겹쳐 디트리히의 남편이었던 루돌프 시베르가 1976년 6월 24일 암으로 사망하였다. 디트리히는 1979년 영화 《오직 지골로뿐》를 촬영하고 주제가도 직접불렀다. 이것이 디트리히가 마지막으로 출연한 영화였다. 디트리히는 파리에 아파트를 구입하여 칩거하였다. 1982년 디트리히는 자신에 대한 다큐멘터리를 제작하는 것에 동의하였고 1984년 《마를레네》가 상영되었다. 1992년 5월 6일 향년 90세의 디트리히는 파리의 아파트에서 사망하였다. 각주 참고 자료 * Bach, Steven (1992). Marlene Dietrich: Life and Legend. Doubleday. ISBN 0-385-42553-8. * Carr, Larry (1970). Four Fabulous Faces:The Evolution and Metamorphosis of Swanson, Garbo, Crawford and Dietrich. Doubleday and Company. ISBN 0-87000-108-6. * Morley, Sheridan (1978). Marlene Dietrich. Sphere Books. ISBN 0-7221-6163-8. * Riva, Maria (1994). Marlene Dietrich. Ballantine Books. ISBN 0-345-38645-0. * Riva, David J. (2006). A Woman at War: Marlene Dietrich Remembered. Wayne State University Press. ISBN 0-8143-3249-8. * Spoto, Donald (1992). Blue Angel: The Life of Marlene Dietrich. William Morrow and Company, Inc.. ISBN 0-688-07119-8. 바깥 고리 * * * * * * 분류:1901년 태어남 분류:1992년 죽음 분류:미국의 영화 배우 분류:미국의 가수 분류:미국의 무신론자 분류:독일의 영화 배우 분류:독일의 가수 분류:독일의 무신론자 분류:독일계 미국인 분류:베를린 출신 분류:토니상 수상자 분류:성소수자 가수 분류:성소수자 음악가 분류:양성애자 음악가 분류:양성애자 배우 분류:미국의 자서전 작가 분류:독일의 자서전 작가